


A Marshmallow World

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: In which Bossuet experiences his very first snow day.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	A Marshmallow World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> I hope you don't mind my going a bit more winter/snow than Christmas for your prompt!  
> I actually have a second idea for it, and may produce a late gift (we'll see if it pans out, but I've got my fingers crossed for myself) but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy! <3

"It's snowing! It's actually snowing!!!"

Bossuet sounded far too excited as he pressed his nose up against the glass, watching large fat snowflakes drift down to the ground, covering grass, road, and sidewalk alike in a white sheet.

Joly laughed. "The way you're talking, one would think you'd never seen snow before."

"I haven't," Bossuet explained. "We don't exactly get a lot of it in Hawaii, and this is my first winter this far north."

Joly took that in, half-frozen, and then rushed to grab his phone. "Okay. We are all getting together. This is an emergency!"

* * *

Really, Joly should have assumed that being from a tropical island and having such a laid-back attitude would mean that he wasn't properly prepared for the weather, but the idea had somehow never hit.

Thankfully, Combeferre was on it, somehow arriving with a garbage bag of coats and boots for Bossuet to try on.

"Half of these are Bahorel's," he explained as Bossuet tried on a black puffy coat that was a little too loose. "He likes to get a new one every year, and I generally collect the old ones in case of situations such as this. You're not our first internat—erm— _distance_ student who has come unprepared for Canadian winters, and I'm sure you're not going to be the last.

"Well, god bless Bahorel then," Bossuet replied.

Combeferre smiled. "The best way to thank him is to beat him at a snowball fight."

At that, Bossuet lit up. "We get to have _snowball fights?!_ "

Combeferre laughed. "Oh, he's going to like you."

* * *

Bahorel, as it turned out, played dirty at snowball fights.

Thankfully, Combeferre knew how to play as well. He made a good teammate, coming up with ways to use the nature of the space to their advantage, like wiring tree branches not to hit their opponents, but at least to shower a tree's worth of snow on them. Of course, none of that had been very helpful to Bossuet specifically. Between the other team's antics and Bossuet's own bad luck, he'd managed to get snow down his back _twice_ , not to mention under his (also donated) hat and the icy bits from a direct snowball hit still squarely on his side. He'd even managed to trigger a tree trap on himself, which made Bahorel cackle like mad before coming and helping to dust him off.

"Typically, when we make snowmen out of here, it's with rolled snow. Not with an actual person inside, you realize."

"I figured," Bossuet replied, shivering as, yep, a fair amount of ice went down his back for a third time.

It was at that point that Joly cut in.

"Speaking of snowmen, care to call a truce and actually build one?"

Bossuet nodded. "That sounds amazing."

* * *

Perhaps they should have expected things to get a little eccentric with the snowmen, especially after Grantaire showed up.

Still…

"Is that an Enjolras snowman?"

Grantaire grinned from where he'd taped a mini-flag to the snowman's twig arm.

"Yes. He is going to lead the snow-revolution. A losing cause, to be certain, as spring will bring its inevitable doom and destruction in due course, but I suspect he will rouse the spirits of many, including Snowtaire in due course."

"You still didn't really need to put a blond wig on him, you realize." Combeferre mused, mouth quirking into a small grin despite himself as Bahorel took several pictures on his phone, sending them to their group chat.

"An old Halloween wig, already on its last legs. This will be a most fitting end of its life, I assure you."

"Yeah, well this is Bob, and he's just a regular guy who's made of snow," Bossuet announced, presenting the snowman that he and Joly had made together. They'd found some rocks to use for eyes and buttons, and Joly had grabbed a pinecone to break apart and turn into a bushy moustache.

"Probably has one and a half kids and pays his taxes on time," Joly added.

"Snow taxes, paid in snow dollars to the greatest snow authorities."

"He'd also probably want Snowjolras to get off of his lawn."

"Now, now. I always thought of Bob as an open-minded snowman."

Joly considered that for a moment. "Well, perhaps if Snowjolras is persuasive enough…."

Bahorel just laughed. "Poor Snowtaire. Not even made yet, and already facing stiff competition for Snowjolras' affection."

Grantaire nodded sagely. "It's the burden we must bear."

* * *

They ended up doing a fair bit more in the snow: making snow angels, and trying to trample out a message that could be read from the second floor window, and even (horror of horrors!) shoveling the walkway.

"So, any idea of what you want to do next?" Joly asked, turning to his rather bald friend with a cheerful grin.

"Yep," Bossuet replied. "Go inside and warm up!"

"An excellent plan!"

* * *

"So, have you had hot cocoa before?" Joly asked as he mixed together a pot on the stove.

"Yeah, we've got that in Hawaii," Bossuet agreed. "Even if things aren't this cold, it's sometimes nice to have."

"How often do you have it with spam?" Grantaire asked.

Bossuet grinned. "All the time. But the best thing to have with it is butter cookies. The Japanese bird-shaped ones."

Joly smiled. "Those are good. Though really, I prefer a candy cane. You can use it as a stir-stick and get a little bit of peppermint in your drink, and then hopefully finish the stick off before it becomes too deadly a weapon."

"But what's the fun if you can't impale with your candy cane?" Bahorel asked.

"Not all of us choose to live that dangerously," Combeferre replied. "I can't say I'm the biggest fan of hot cocoa—there's a chocolate-based tea or two I'd take over hot chocolate any day, but I don't mind Courfeyrac's way of making it. It's Mexican-inspired, I believe—real chocolate and a bit of hot spice. Though it's better still with a mound of whipped cream on top to help sooth out the spices."

"Can he make it for all of us sometime?" Bossuet wondered. "It's not fair if he doesn't share with the class."

Combeferre chuckled. "I make no promises, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Eventually, the others went home, leaving Joly and Bossuet to cuddle on the couch and pour through the photos that Bahorel had uploaded to their group chat, chronicling the day's events.

There was Bossuet in his first winter coat and boots, both of which clashed terribly with the hat and gloves he wore.

There was Snowjolras and Snowtaire and Bob, and a few other snow friends they had made.

There was 1ST SNOW DAY trampled into the yard, with only a handful of footprints messing up the message.

And there was the snow angels, and the group with shovels, and everyone's hands, held up in a posed toast to the day they'd spent together.

"So what did you think of your first snow day?" Joly asked.

Bossuet nuzzled against Joly's hair. "Good. Cold. I think I'll need a bit of time to get used to that sort of weather, if I'm being entirely honest, but I think I'd like to. It'll be fun."

Joly smiled. "Great. Because it's going to be like this on and off for the next few months."

At that, Bossuet kissed Joly's head and hugged him close. "If we can make those days as special as this one, I'm sure we'll have a great time."


End file.
